Portal To The Universe
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Kurt has been in a bad car accident and is left clinging to life in a coma. His subconscious seems to think it's a good time for a universal detour. What does he learn about his "other lives" in his coma state? Please R&R! Rating for safety measures.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I am aware that I have three other stories to work on but this idea came to me while watching a movie today and I knew if I didn't get it down, it wouldn't leave. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I know any of the actors or crew, though that would be awesome.

"Okay guys, let's get to work. Sectionals are just around the corner and if we're going to place at Nationals this year, we have to be unstoppable." That was Mr. Schue, always looking on the bright side of the pillow. He clapped his hands and looked at them all. "Where's Kurt?" he asked suddenly realizing that the countertenor was absent from the choir room. This was not like Kurt Hummel. Aside from the time period the previous year during which Kurt had attended Dalton Academy, the senior had never missed a meeting. Mr. Schue looked at Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend.

Blaine looked up at him with puffy red eyes. The solemn expression was enough to put worry on everyone's faces. Finn had left the house before Kurt that morning and he looked confused. He got up and sat down again beside Blaine, sliding an arm around his shoulders. Blaine allowed his head to fall on Finn's shoulder.

"Not to break up the tender moment," Santana said. "But would one of you please tell us what's going on?" Finn threw her a disapproving look. "What's your problem?" she spat at him, folding her arms across her chest. Finn still gave her a disapproving look. He said nothing. It was Blaine who spoke up and when he did, his face had gone stark red in anger.

"You know Santana? Why do you always have to be such a heartless bitch?" Santana looked at him in surprise. A few of the others in the room dropped their jaws open. Blaine, like Kurt was not someone they had ever expected to lash out like that. Mr. Schue opened his mouth, apparently about to stop things but Blaine went on before he could say anything. He balled his hands into fists. "If you must know, Kurt never made it to school this morning. Early winter ice caused his tires to skid on the road and he got into a car accident. Serious. He's alive but only just. Last I learned they were still working on him. His heart has stopped three times already." By the time he'd finished speaking, his voice had become quiet and broken. The entire room was staring at him and several of the girls were on the verge of tears.

The expression on Santana's face was blank. But it was easy to tell that she was starting to feel guilty by the way she had approached the ordeal. As everyone sat in silence, she stood up and strolled from the room. Mr. Schue watched her for a moment and seemed to be debating whether or not he should go after her when Brittany jumped up and ran after the Latina. No one said anything.

Blaine slowly lowered himself back into his seat, not really registering that he'd even stood up at all. No one seemed to be thinking about competing at Sectionals anymore. Rachel looked up at Mr. Schue, remorse in her expression. Unbeknownst to the others, the usually self-centered diva had made a bold move. She'd decided that she was going to give up her solo in favor of Kurt to sing a solo at the competition. But now that it seemed that Kurt would not even be able to participate in the competition at all, she wasn't sure what to do. She was torn between revoking the offer and just telling Mr. Schue that maybe they shouldn't compete this year at all. New Directions would not be New Directions without Kurt. They would all be in too much worry and hurt to perform properly.

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes spoke up, voice unusually soft for her. The rest of the group looked over at her. She swallowed and sniffed, attempting to hold back tears. "Do you think it's okay that we don't have a meeting this afternoon? I'm sure that everyone is going to be preoccupied with Kurt's well being to really concentrate." Rachel looked at Mercedes and than threw her eyes back to Mr. Schue. The teacher sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to say something when Sue Sylvester entered the room.

"Well, well Schuester. It seems that you've been stumped for Sectionals yet again," the Cheerios coach stated. Quinn shook her head at her former cheerleading coach. She nearly scowled at the smirk written across Sue's face. But the smirk surprisingly softened into a look of concern. "Figgins received a call from Porcelain's father and though I disapprove of being given such a task, he asked me to deliver the bulletin to all you fine-tuned jingle bells." They all looked at her, not at all pleased with her ability to still sit there and make snarky comments in light of the situation. She didn't seem to notice. "Porcelain is in a coma, but he is stable." That said, she walked out of the room again.

Blaine jumped up from his chair again so fast that he knocked it over. Finn stared wide-eyed and followed him as the other boy ran from the choir room, his shorter stature seemingly going so fast that Finn swore he could see the wind breezing off Blaine's back. No one said anything. Not even Mr. Schue. They stayed silent for several moments before the teacher just nodded his head. Cautiously, the rest of the members of New Directions started to leave the room. Mr. Schue didn't attempt to stop them.

Rachel was last to leave and she stopped in the doorway, turning to face her choir teacher. "Mr. Schue, I've been debating in my head the pass few minutes. I think we should pull from the competition this year," she said, cringing as she let the words fall from her lips. She left the room before Mr. Schue could reply.

Will sighed, running a hand through his hair again. He sat down on the piano bench, dropping the sheet music he was holding on top of the piano. Great. One of his most talented singers was in the hospital in a coma. He was also one of the most loved members in the entire choir. Everybody else seemed to drop into a solemn mood when Blaine told them what had happened to Kurt. But they'd always been protective over the countertenor. He could remember the previous year when they'd been set on forming sort of like a secret service guard around Kurt to protect him from bullies like Karofsky. But Karofsky was no longer a threat and while there were still bullies at McKinley, there was nothing as severe there anymore as he had been. Still, that didn't give the others the desire to let their guard down.

Not sure what to do now, given the situation and the fact that Rachel of all people had just suggested they pull out of the competition, Will sighed, gathered the sheet music, and made his way out of the room. He had no intentions on pulling them from the competition. It was too close to back out of now. Besides, if they pulled from Sectionals, there really would be no reason for glee the rest of the year and he'd fought fiercely to keep this club involved at McKinley. He was going to just throw all that away. There had to be something he could do about the way everyone else was feeling. He decided for now, he would just go home and sleep on it.

**xxx**

The steady beep of a heart monitor was all that filled the room as everyone from New Directions stood crowding around the bed. A bed in which a very unrecognizable and battered Kurt Hummel seemed to be merely sleeping. But he was in a coma. He was not going to just wake at any moment. His head was wrapped in heavy bandaging, suggesting he had a head injury, no doubt one that had required surgical attention. Both of his eyes were bruised black and blue. There were screws in his jawbones, keeping them in place. A gash in his right cheek was purpling and bruising. He had a tube in his throat to help him breath. But it had been inserted through an incision made in his throat so the air could pass directly into his airway. In short, Kurt Hummel looked a right sight and not at all like the delicately pretty boy everyone knew him to be.

Sitting in a chair on one side of the bed, was Blaine. He was gently clutching Kurt's right hand. Two of the fingers were wrapped up, having been broken in the accident. On the other side, also sitting in a chair was Finn. He was gently clutching Kurt's left hand. The wrist on that side was broken and Finn found that it was kind of awkward trying to hold his stepbrother's hand but he didn't feel like he could be any closer than doing that. Blaine was in tears, as were several of the girls. The mood in the room was solemn.

Finn was looking at Kurt's face. "He looks so peaceful. It's scary," he said. Blaine looked at him and glanced back at Kurt. He nodded his head slowly and sniffed, trying to bring in the tears. He was trying to be a man. "Blaine," Finn said, looking over at his stepbrother's boyfriend. "It's okay to cry. You can cry for the both of us. I want to cry, but I feel like, I have to be strong. At least he's still alive." He was speaking as gently as possible. Blaine ran his free hand across his eyes.

"Don't Finn." Finn looked slightly confused. "Don't feel like you're not allowed to cry," Blaine went on. His voice was choked, soft, and cracked. He drew a shuddering breath. "You really have more right to cry than I do. You're family. I'm just his boyfriend." He looked down at the floor, not able to look at Finn any longer, but his hand gripped Kurt's just a little bit tighter.

Finn frowned. "Yes, you're his boyfriend. But you love him more than anyone else I know, not counting Burt of course. You have every right to cry Blaine." Blaine looked back up at him. He had never heard Finn say anything to him quite like that. He knew that the giant teen was a bit on the awkward side where his and Kurt's relationship was concerned. He knew about Finn's history with Kurt. He knew that despite how close the two of them were, there were still things that made Finn feel a bit out of it. But Finn had always been a trooper. He'd sucked it all up because he really truly cared about Kurt. They didn't refer to each other as merely stepbrothers. To Finn and Kurt, they were brothers and that was all there was to it.

Blaine sighed. He looked back at the battered face that was Kurt's. Gently raising the hand he held, he kissed the back of it. "Kurt, I love you," he whispered. He drew another shaky breath. "I know you're strong. You have to pull through this Kurt, you have to. We all love you. We all need you. Finn needs you. I need you." He couldn't speak anymore, just merely broke down into tears and gripped Kurt's hand even tighter, though still being gentle with the fact that there were two broken fingers. His head fell into the bed sheets and he just sat there and cried.

Everyone else in the room remained silent. Even Puck seemed on the verge of breaking. He sort of felt guilty. He'd come a long way from the jock who used to bully Kurt by tossing him in the dumpster every morning. But after spending so much time as a member of New Directions, he had really grown to care about the boy. He'd shown as much the previous year when he'd been the one to suggest them barricading Kurt like a secret service and than nearly went off on Karofsky for causing Kurt to leave McKinley. He somehow felt part of this was his fault, even though Kurt's state of being was due to a car accident and not bullies.

Burt and Carole, Kurt's father and stepmother, had left the room to go see what it would take to hit the city with a lawsuit on icy roads. They didn't do anything to make sure drivers were careful. No signs of warning, no detours set up in front of roads that were just too slippery to not be a safety hazard. Yes, they were blaming the city for what had happened to Kurt and they were hoping that they would win. For Kurt's sake, Finn was hoping the same thing, but he didn't say so aloud.

No one knew what was going to happen now. The doctors had honestly told them there was little chance that Kurt would suffer no brain damage when he woke up and even smaller chance that he would even wake up at all. Granted, the boy's heart had stopped three times in their quest to save his life, his condition, while stable was definite cause for concern. Chances were high that Kurt could be a vegetable for the rest of his life. He was on the verge of being declared brain dead. His parents had been told to start making preparations because his prognosis looked bleak.

And still, everyone hoped. And everyone waited.

**A/N: There's the first chapter! Yes, I know very angsty and sad and completely not what I was thinking would be the introduction to this story but I never know how things will work until I write them. This and probably the last chapter – whenever that will be – will likely be the most with angst in the whole story. Hang on to your seats because things are about to take a very strange turn, especially for one Kurt Hummel. Please review! Klaine and CrissColfer plushies for all reviewers! Plus, they keep me motivated to keep writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt blinked his eyes open to find that he was standing in the hallway of McKinley. It was empty, eerily empty, but all lights were on and a glance at a hallway clock told him that it was the middle of the school day. Students were likely in class and he realized that was where he should be. Instinctively, Kurt starting running, fearing that he was late. But he had barely gone a few paces when he stopped short. What in the world was that faint beeping sound he was hearing? It was very faint, far off in the distance but it was steady and it was there nonetheless. Kurt couldn't put his finger on it. His running ceased and he started to slowly walk down the hall toward the class he knew he should have been in right than.

But again, he had barely gone a few paces when another thought struck him. How had he gotten here? The last thing Kurt remembered, he had been driving to school and his Navigator had slid dangerously on the ice. He remembered the flash of the side of the road but that was it. Everything after that seemed to be a blank. And now he was standing in the hallway of McKinley. What had transpired over that missing time? How much missing time was there? Had he been abducted by aliens? No, he couldn't have been. That was ridiculous.

Just than, the bell rang and students started filing into the hallways. People shoved passed him, giving him glares. What the heck was going on? Wait was that Mercedes that had just passed him? Didn't look like her. Well, it did but it didn't. She looked…evil. She was hanging with kids that were also of dark skin and she had a piercing in her nose. She looked like a gangster punk or something and Kurt found himself slightly put off. He was a bit frightened. What the hell had happened to make her change so drastically? And why wasn't she hanging out with everyone else?

He opened his mouth to call out to her when he felt himself get slammed into a set of lockers. What the hell? Hadn't Karofsky and his friend stopped that stuff? Where were the bully whips? Kurt went to retort when hands pounded into the lockers on either side of him and when he saw the face staring back at him, his breath caught in his throat. The boy looked like he could be Kurt's twin or something. If Kurt was the angelic one, this kid would have been a bad ass, the devil of the two. If they had been twins.

"Well, well, well," the boy sneered. "What have we here?" the voice was cruel and Kurt found himself shaking down to the bone. His eyes overlooked the face. It was as pale and structured as his own. But his hair, his hair was not the same. The dark locks were cut shorter and styled in a messy sort of spiked hairdo. This boy was wearing baggy jeans, a white t-shirt, and a plaid button down hanging open over it. The look was completed with a letterman jacket, the same of which was given to football players. "Looks like fresh meat boys." It was then that Kurt noticed his look alike was not alone. Flanking him were Karofsky and…Puck! Kurt wanted to cry out to Puck for help but the boy looked even more creepy than he had before he had turned around with being in New Directions.

"That boy looks like he could be your twin, Kurt," Karofsky said. What the hell? This boy's name was Kurt too? Kurt was starting to get more and more creeped out. Why did this boy look like him? Why was he such a bully? And why did he have Kurt's name? The jock Kurt looked over his shoulder at Karofsky, sneering. The boy backed off slightly. Okay, that was new. Karofsky had never felt afraid of anyone before, much less Kurt.

"Don't push it David," jock Kurt said. "That's a terrible thing to say." Kurt saw Karofsky visibly gulp and nod quickly. The jock turned back to Kurt and sneered down at him. "What's your name punk?" Kurt stared at him. Something told him that there was no way he was going to get away with giving the jock Kurt his real name. After all, he was probably going to get some sort of punishment from doing something like that. He had a feeling that the jock Kurt would feel that he was mocking him. Kurt was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. And all the while that persistent beeping sound blared in the distance. "Well?" the jock Kurt prompted.

Kurt opened his mouth, intend on giving the other Kurt the first male name that came to mind when he heard a voice to his left. "Kurt!" it called. For a moment, Kurt looked at the jock. But the jock gave no indication that he had heard anything. Instead, he fisted his hand in Kurt's shirt and began to lift him up off the floor. "Kurt!" the voice called again. Kurt turned his head, now feeling oddly like whomever it was, was calling to him. There stood Rachel, the Rachel he knew. So maybe Rachel was the same here. The jock forced him to look back at him. Kurt wanted to know what Rachel wanted. And then he heard words from her as he felt pain fill his jaw as jock Kurt gripped it tighter. "He can't see or hear me Kurt, only you can. I know if you spoke it would be bad. But I can hear your thoughts. I can hear you in your mind. What do you want to know?"

Fear was gripping Kurt's body all over. He found he couldn't speak and the jock Kurt was getting angry, he was lifting Kurt higher off the ground. He screamed in his mind. _Rachel! What's going on? Who is this guy? Where am I?_ He didn't dare try to look Rachel's way again and a part of him feared that she wouldn't reply but she did and it was a solemn response, one that filled Kurt's body with even more fear.

"Kurt, this isn't real," Rachel started. How could it not be real? It felt real. "You were in a car accident. I'm sure you remember that." Without thinking Kurt nodded and the jock Kurt growled at him. He pulled him back and slammed him against the lockers, allowing Kurt to fall to the floor before nodding his head at his two friends and stalking off down the corridor. Kurt struggled to get up and Rachel helped him to his feet. "You're in a coma Kurt, she said.

"A coma," he whispered in a very quiet voice as he suddenly became aware of what that beeping sound was. A heart monitor. But if he was in a coma, how was he here and what was going on? Rachel looked at him, knowing that he needed more information. He was growing more and more fearful.

She clasped her hands in front of her and looked down at the ground. "I'm not really here and you are really here but you're not at the same time. Your subconscious mind is drifting you through the rips that divide universes." What the hell was she talking about? "Like that TV show, Sliders." Kurt was not a sci-fi kind of person at all but he knew what that meant. He was jumping universes. That made no sense. But why was Rachel the one telling him this? "You'll see one of us always, no matter where you are Kurt. You love us and you need us. But you need to come back to us. I can't tell you how bad things are. You will learn in do time, hopefully. But they are bad."

Kurt stared at her for several long moments and he got pale. He did love all his friends. He wanted to see them for real. But that heart monitor sounded so far away. "So than, who was that guy?" he asked, but the fear that gripped him once more told him, he already knew, because he knew now what was happening to him.

Rachel looked after the jock who had just turned the corner. "That's you. Well, it's you if you were a punk butch jock who was a real ladies man and a bully," she said. Kurt decided almost immediately that he didn't like this him. He didn't like him one bit. This Kurt was everything Kurt had hated in Karofsky, in the bullies that had picked on him in his own reality. "He's the quarterback, the star."

"What? But I thought Finn and Sam were the quarterbacks," Kurt said suddenly, not getting the gist that well, everyone in this reality was not who he remembered them to be. He remembered Mercedes. That was not the girl she had known. Rachel sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Finn is a chess club nerd with big rimmed glasses in this reality Kurt." The boy's blue-green-gray eyes went wide as she spoke. Rachel seemed to know everything about this reality. But how? Maybe his subconscious knew it all along and was cooking up the image of his friend to tell him, to help him realize. "And Sam doesn't exist here. In this reality, he never moved here. You've never known him." That pained Kurt. Sam was the first person he'd met who had accepted him right from the get go. But with this Kurt being a bully, he figured that probably wouldn't make a difference.

"What about you?" Kurt asked quietly, not really sure he wanted to know what was going on with Rachel in this world. His friend bit her lip and he was quite sure that meant something bad. He swallowed. No, he didn't want to know. "Never mind. I get the feeling it's not something I want to hear." She looked grateful but now he was just curious. He had to try and not show the curiosity that was burning in his mind if he wanted to make sure that he kept her comfortable. He wanted to know about everyone else. But somehow, he didn't think there would be a point. Rachel was starting to waver as though her imprint was about to leave. And then Kurt noted she wasn't the only thing that was wavering. The whole scene was wavering. "What's going on now?" he asked, panic tinged his voice.

Rachel was fading now and he could barely make out the words that she replied. "You're jumping again. I'm sorry Kurt; this is where I leave you. Someone else will meet sometime on the other side." Kurt was about to ask who but he didn't have the chance. In the blink of an eye, Rachel was gone and he was left standing in the wavering hallway of a McKinley he didn't even know. He still wanted to know about everyone else. But he wasn't going to get the chance. Not in this reality.

The scene around him began to spin and the crowds in the hallways became a blur, not before Kurt thought he'd seen Quinn and Artie…together? That had been odd. But he didn't have a chance to double check and clarify that was really what he had seen. The blurring whirled past him and everything just looked like the color run of a painting splashed with water. He couldn't make out anything anymore. The only thing that was constant was that heart monitor beeping. And unless he was greatly mistaken, he thought that its distance had decreased just a tad. It sounded a bit louder, or closer. He was battling his way back to his world.

Kurt was not entirely sure he wanted to know where he was going to end up next. He didn't know if he wanted to see himself in different realities of the person he could be. He had never been unhappy with who he was, not now, not ever. He had accepted himself. He didn't think he could be anyone else. He didn't want to be anyone else. Kurt didn't want to be doing this reality jump. He was not going to like this. The teenager only hoped that whatever happened now, when he got back to his life, when he woke up – and yes, he was planning on waking up – he didn't want to remember any of it.

**A/N: And there is chapter two! I told you things were going to take a strange turn for Kurt. I'm not sure about how the lengths of each reality will be covered nor how many I can cook up. But I've already got an idea for the Kurt of the next one! Stay tuned to see where Kurt lands himself next!**


	3. Chapter 3

That steady beeping persisted. It was only just that small tad louder now than what it had been while he'd been in the reality of Kurt the bully. Kurt shuddered. Rachel had already given him more information than he could hand. And she'd told him that someone else he loved was going to meet him on the other side. How much were they going to tell him? Or were some of them only going to be there for comfort? What about Blaine? Kurt had to suck in a breath and force himself from spilling hot tears down his cheeks as he thought of his boyfriend. All he wanted was to be in that boy's arms. What if Sebastian got a hold of him?

In the next moment, Kurt thought that the sleazy Warbler had indeed got a hold of Blaine and he'd forgotten this was a different reality than his own. The first thing he saw as the wavering and blurring stabilized was The Lima Bean. He was staring at a table at which a laughing Blaine and Sebastian sat drinking coffee. And when Kurt saw that Blaine was in his Dalton uniform once more, he felt his heart break. No, he didn't like this. He was going to go over there and punch the lights out of Sebastian. Than he remembered what he had just learned. This wasn't his reality. But a part of him said that it very well could be if he didn't wake up. The determination to get back home grew in size and Kurt pulled his eyes from the scene, not wanting to see the two so happy together. He got the sense that in this reality, he had never even met Blaine.

So than, who was he in this reality? Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to know but it seemed he was going to find out anyway. The door opened and a group of gothic kids, or emo kids, whatever you wanted to call them stepped in. And in the foreground, was this reality's Kurt Hummel. He was a gothic emo kid here? Kurt swallowed. Too much black! He was wearing way too much black! Kurt designated black for mourning most of the time, like the day Pavoratti had died. He swallowed again. There were three kids flanking gothic Kurt and he recognized them, but just barely, as Tina, Mercedes, and Sam. He recognized nearly immediately that gothic Kurt seemed to be this band's leader. He watched the boy snap his fingers and lift his sunglasses and Kurt cringed. His already pale skin had been painted stark white and there was heavy eyeliner lining his eyes. This was crazy.

"Coffee "Cedes," gothic Kurt said. The voice was still just the same as Kurt's had always been. Although at the low dangerous octave it sounded positively creepy and a shudder went up the boy's spine. Gothic Mercedes did not have to be told twice. She walked to the counter. Gothic Kurt snapped his fingers and Tina and Sam followed her. He went off a different direction and sat down at a table in the corner. This was kind of gaining a slight curiosity in Kurt and that scared him more. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noted Blaine and Sebastian watching the gothic kids in complete silence. Were they scared too?

"Hey kid!" Blaine suddenly called out and Kurt looked around at him, staring wide-eyed. "You know those kids?" he asked. Kurt didn't know how to reply to that. He just shook his head. Blaine smiled ever so lightly and Kurt felt his heart melt. He had to close his eyes to try and get a hold of himself. "Oh, 'cause that one," he said, pointing at gothic Kurt, "looks a bit like you." Sebastian nodded his head in agreement, politely. He raised his coffee to Kurt and Kurt was taken aback. This sleazy Warbler was being friendly with him? Of course he was. He had no reason to hate Kurt in this reality. Blaine and Kurt had never met.

Kurt noticed than that gothic Mercedes, gothic Tina, and gothic Sam had retrieved the foursome's coffee orders and were making their way over to the table at which gothic Kurt sat. He gave Blaine and Sebastian a polite nod, fighting fiercely against the urge to kiss Blaine and reminding himself they had never met in this reality, and tailed behind the three, taking a seat at a nearby table and hoping beyond hope they wouldn't notice him spying.

The moment the three of them sat down, gothic Kurt did something that caught Kurt by surprise. He leaned across the table, grabbed Sam's face in his hands, and kissed him roughly. To even greater surprise, Sam responded to the kiss, kissing gothic Kurt back just as rough. Mercedes and Tina just sat there as though this action was completely normal. To make matters even worse, after they pulled away, gothic Kurt pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag and tapping it in an ashtray on the table. Since when was smoking allowed in this place? _Different reality_, Kurt reminded himself. He shut his eyes.

He wasn't sure what was more of a surprise. Butch jock bully Kurt, or gothic Kurt who just up and kissed Sam like he didn't care and lit a cigarette afterward. What the hell was he doing to his body? Their body? And his skin was obviously not well taken care of. As a matter of fact, Kurt noted that there were calluses on gothic Kurt's hands. It was as though he played the guitar in this reality. Kurt shuddered. He couldn't imagine ruining his hands by doing something like playing an instrument like the guitar. Piano was fine of course; he had always enjoyed playing the piano. But not the guitar. He left that stuff to people like Puck and Sam.

"Interesting picture, isn't it Kurt?" said a voice. And speaking of the devil, Kurt tore his eyes from the gothic foursome to see that his Sam was sitting across from him at the table. He his hands were oddly folded over themselves. Kurt looked extremely happy to see him. But he was so utterly confused by the fact that gothic Kurt and gothic Sam had just kissed like roughly and no one had said anything about it. "They're afraid of them. Think they'll do some sort of evil voodoo if they hound them for it," Sam said. And for a moment, Kurt was surprised he knew what he'd been thinking before he remembered that Rachel had been able to read his thoughts. So maybe Sam had that ability too. "We all will," Sam said, as though confirming that idea.

Kurt watched him for a moment, wondering what else was going to happen. "So…" he started, furrowing his brow and looking back at gothic Kurt. "I'm gay in this reality too?" he asked. Sam shook his head and laughed, running a hand through his color-treated blonde hair. Kurt looked confused. "But I just kissed you! Surely I'm not bisexual! That would be an insult." Sam laughed again and shook his head a second time before he refolded his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"You're not gay and you're not bisexual. In this reality Kurt, you're pansexual," he said. Kurt looked momentarily stunned. Pansexual? Him? How the hell could he be pansexual? He knew what it meant. Someone who was pansexual was attracted to whoever they were attracted to, regardless of gender. It was a term that was hard to distinguish from bisexual but it was definitely a different sexuality than bisexual. Bisexual, you admitted to being attracted to both genders. Pansexual, you just didn't care. "And so am I, actually." Kurt's attention went back to Sam. He had forgotten momentarily that the other boy was even there. So they were both pansexual.

"So, are we like dating or something?" he asked, not able to keep the tint of hope out of his voice. Sam shook his head and Kurt tried not to look disappointed. He opened his mouth to say something when Sam had something to say about it.

"Fuck buddies," he said shortly. What the hell? Kurt and Sam in this reality were fuck buddies?" Kurt was almost certain now that this version of himself was a more surprising thing to find than the butch jock bully Kurt. He obviously didn't care about his body in this reality. Hell, Kurt wouldn't be surprised if gothic Kurt had had STDs. He was obviously sexually active. And it seemed that him and Sam were of the friends with benefits variety, getting off on each other whenever they needed that release. Kurt shuddered. Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in. But when you get to the next universe, you'll forget all about the carelessness of gothic Kurt."

That was enough to cause Kurt to pause. What could possibly be worse than gothic Kurt? He looked at Sam with a scared expression, hoping that he would give him some insight of what to look forward to. Sam looked at him sadly. There was going to be something bad on the other side of that shifting universe. The determination just to get back to his own reality grew in size again. He had a feeling that Sam was not allowed to tell him what was next. The sad look on the other's face was enough to tell him that much.

Almost immediately, Kurt decided that he wanted to just stay in this reality and fight his way back to his own from here, but something told him he wasn't allowed to. Something told him, there was going to be a lesson in all this. And even as he stared at his friend, he noted Sam was starting to waver. He was going to leave him, just like Rachel had and that was the first indicator that Kurt was already starting the process of jumping universes again. Fear gripped him at the thought of what he would see on the other side.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I can't tell you more. Rest assured that someone else you love will meet you there. They'll bring you comfort. I can't tell you who it is because I don't even know. It's up to your mind," Sam said. So Kurt had been somewhat right in thinking that his friends were created by his subconscious. Well, Rachel had said that they weren't really there. He tried to think of who would bring him the most comfort in the new reality but that was easier said than done when he didn't know what he was getting into. "I have to leave you now Kurt. But remember, we all love you and we all need you. Think of Finn and think of Blaine and think of your family. Think of us all," the blonde with the big mouth said.

Those were the last words Kurt got out of Sam before the vision of his friend faded away and he was left alone again. A part of him wanted to stand and just start walking, maybe be moving when the universe slid again. But he couldn't move. Instead, he just sat there, staring at the gothic foursome as the scene around him started to waver. The colors were blurring and running again. Sounds were becoming jumbled though he could still hear the laughter of Blaine and Sebastian from somewhere behind him. Damn. If he ever got out of this – scratch that _when_ he got out of this – he was really going to give that damned Sebastian a piece of his mind.

"Stay away from my man!" Kurt shouted suddenly. The blurred faces of people around him looked at him oddly. The foursome in the corner turned their eyes on him for the first time. Kurt flushed, realizing he'd shouted. He looked down at the table. He wanted Blaine more than anything but something told him it would not be his boyfriend who was waiting for him in the new reality. Something told him that his boyfriend was far off down the line and he wouldn't see him for a while. He was one of those challenges that Kurt would have to work the hardest to get back to. He was sure of that now.

Finally, it seemed that the scene was blurring all too fast and he was feeling it whirl and shift around him. Oddly enough, he could feel that the material beneath him was starting to shift. It was changing feel. So the fact that he wasn't standing wasn't going to make a difference when he got to the new reality. He would land there sitting just as he was now. He suddenly wished he had grabbed a coffee before all this. He had a feeling that he was really going to need it now. He gulped.

And in the distance, that heart monitor sound got just a tad closer.

**A/N: And cue end for chapter three! Dun dun dun! Yay for gothic Kurt! Honestly what would really be more scary than that? Well, I already know what he's in for next and it's not pretty. It involves a very misbehaved Kurt and some…well other things that I don't want to say because I don't want to give much more away. I'll try to include different members of ND throughout the different chapters. Not everyone will be mentioned in them all. Happy reading! Please review! They keep me writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

The world was settling back into place and Kurt realized he was sitting on a bench, outside some large building. There were fences with electrical wiring topping them all around him and what looked like a guard tower. Was this a prison? What the hell was he doing sitting on a bench randomly outside a prison? He stood up and looked around. The ground was bare aside from some weeds and dying grass. Nearby was the gravel that led to the front gates. So he wasn't precisely actually inside the prison. But he was on prison grounds. He watched as the gates began to slide themselves open there was a white bus waiting for entry. New prisoners. Kurt swallowed.

That steady beeping was now beating in his ears like the sound of his heart in his chest. There had to be a reason why his subconscious had brought him here. And now he was starting to get the gist of the fact that yes, there was something even worse than gothic Kurt. He tried to shove that out of his head. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. There was no way of knowing exactly what the Kurt in this reality had to do with a prison. But Kurt was feeling tense as though he subconsciously knew what he was going to find.

The bus pulled to a stop at the front of the building and Kurt stayed where he was, standing by that bench. He watched the doors to the bus open and the guards surrounding the bus stuck out their hands and pulled roughly on the cuffs of the first prisoner. It was Finn. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat and he looked to the sky, hoping beyond hope his real stepbrother didn't know what he was seeing here. Finn was being sent to prison. This was bad, really bad.

If that wasn't bad enough, Kurt found himself even more struck by the fact that Finn was followed by Artie, whom Kurt had found had never been in that paralyzing accident in this reality as he was walking. His glasses were slightly askew on his face. Other than that, he didn't look anything like the boy Kurt knew. Kurt swallowed. What followed Artie was perhaps the first one that didn't really surprise him much. It was Puck. Well, that wasn't too far off. After all, Puck had ended up in juvenile hall the previous year. He must have not learned his lesson in this reality.

But if those were surprises and what not, things that made Kurt wonder what they could have done to end up in prison, it was nothing compared to the fourth and final person who stepped off that bus. Though he was completely unrecognizable, Kurt knew it was him. His heart literally stopped beating for a few seconds as he watched himself. The handcuffs were firmly on his wrists. His hair was scraggly and reached his shoulders in length, a fact that made Kurt wrinkle his nose in disgust. Never in a million years would he have let himself get that unkempt. But the thing that startled him the most, there was a dragon tattoo creeping up his arm and though he couldn't see his face, he was quite sure that he had piercings to go with it. Kurt decided, he didn't like this Kurt.

He knew he didn't have a choice now but to follow the four prisoners into the big house. What had happened? What had happened that had turned Kurt in this reality, into this creature? What had he done that led him here? At eighteen, Kurt was aware that he was old enough to be put in the big house. How long would he have to be here? Were Finn, Artie, and Puck involved in whatever had happened? They had to have been. No way were they all going to prison for a different reason.

The guards were rough, forcing the four of them forward into the prison. There seemed to be so much commotion surrounding the arrival of the new prisoners that thankfully, no one seemed to take notice of Kurt entering casually behind them all. He had to know more. He had to know what was going on. How they had landed here. How long they were going to end up being here. God he hoped it wouldn't be a life sentence. Kurt swallowed hard and kept following the guards and the prisoners.

The four boys were led into a room and Kurt was just able to slip in undetected before the door was slammed. A man was pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. All was silent for several moments until the man stopped pacing. "Finn Hudson," he said, looking at Finn with a bit of a sneer. Kurt took this guy to be the warden or whatever. "Fifteen years assisted murder!" he spat. Kurt stared wide-eyed. Assisted murder? Finn had assisted in a murder? "Artie Abrams, fifteen years for assisted murder plus three years probation for withholding information!" Oh good God. Kurt paled even more. "Noah Puckerman," and Kurt saw Puck wince at the use of his full name. No change there. "Twenty years for assisted murder, assaulting a police officer, withholding information, and previous unrelated incidents already on record." Puck looked bored. But now came the big moment. Why Kurt was there. "Kurt Hummel," the warden guy went on and his voice was dripping with utmost loathing. "Thirty years to life without the possibility of parole for murder in the first degree!"

Murder in the first degree? Kurt found himself unable to breathe for the next ten seconds or so. He tried the door to the room, realizing with gratefulness that it was not locked. Quickly, he slid out and shut it quietly before turning and pounding his feet down the corridor, running right out of the prison and back to that bench where he fell down onto the weeded ground. Tears were leaking his eyes. The Kurt here had committed murder in the first degree. The others had assisted him apparently. But who, who had he killed? Who would seem like such a bad threat to him that they had driven him to the point of taking their lives? Kurt would never have dared to do this in a million years.

"Horrible isn't it Kurt?" Kurt looked up to see Mercedes sitting on the bench. Had she been there when he had arrived? He was breathing heavily. "Sam did warn you," she went on. It was his Mercedes. It was the one he knew in his own reality. He didn't want to learn anymore about this one. He wanted to get the hell out of it already and just move on and make his way home. The sooner he got out of this one the better. Kurt was more scared now than he had ever been in his life. He tried to steady himself on the ground, not wanting to move.

Several moments passed before he was able to find his voice. "Murder? Mercedes, I could never murder someone. _Never_! Mercedes looked down at him with a sympathetic expression. "How could this happen! Finn, Artie, and Puck involved to!" He pulled himself to his feet and started pacing back and forth. Breathing rapid and heavy.

"In our reality, you're right. You could never murder anyone. But this isn't our reality Kurt. You have to remember that." Kurt looked at her for a moment before he eased his pacing and dropped down on the bench next to her. He was scared still. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the story behind all this but he had a feeling it was part of the lesson. He was going to get something from Mercedes. Just like he had gotten information from both Rachel and Sam.

"I'm going to regret this but what happened? Why am I in prison with such a severe conviction hanging over my head?" he asked. Mercedes looked at him for several long moments. He had a feeling that she probably wasn't going to like telling him this anymore than he was going to like hearing it but it had to be done. At least, the gut feeling in his body told him that it had to be.

Mercedes sighed heavily and looked down at the ground for a moment before turning and looking back at Kurt. "It starts with you and Blaine." Kurt opened his mouth to say something but she held up her hand to signal she wasn't done yet. He shut his mouth and allowed her to go on. "Yes, you were together in this reality." She seemed to collect her thoughts. "You've always been kind of delinquent here, never the feminine fashionable lovable gay boy we all know you as, but you and Blaine were an item nonetheless." She turned her gaze on one of the fences surrounding the prison grounds. "But than came Sebastian." Kurt could feel his face burning. So Sebastian had come along and tried to break them up in this reality too. So far, things were a bit similar but he had a very sick feeling he knew where this was going.

Taking a deep breath, he gave his head a short nod. "Go on," he said, urging her to go on with the story, though he was scared of hearing what else she had to say. Mercedes turned her eyes on him again.

"He won Kurt. Sebastian succeeded in claiming Blaine for his own." Kurt paled. He knew now more than ever that he wasn't going to let that happen when he got home. "You were furious. You told Finn, Artie, and Puck what happened. That's how they got involved. The four of you made a plan." She stopped again and looked behind her at the building in which Kurt knew the four were probably getting sorted to cells or something right than. He didn't know what happened after that little meeting. "It resulted in Sebastian's death – something you had planned – and Blaine getting severely injured – something you hadn't planned. Sebastian's dead Kurt. You killed him." The last of these words were spoken in a very quiet voice.

Again, Kurt stood and started pacing. More than once, he had wished that bastard dead. He hated Sebastian for his attempts to get Blaine away from him. But he had never been serious about the boy being dead. In his mind, it was just an expression. He could never honestly wish dead on anyone. Truthfully, all he wanted was for Sebastian to back off, leave him and Blaine alone, and stay out of the picture. But in this reality, it became apparent that death was the only answer to the Kurt here. Sam was right. Gothic Kurt seemed like nothing compared to this murderer Kurt.

Mercedes was already starting to waver as he looked back at her. Had she told him enough? Kurt didn't care. He didn't want to know anymore anyway. Blaine was in the hospital here and it was all his fault. "Time has come for me to leave you Kurt. I hope to see you for real when you wake up. You have to wake up. We miss you." Kurt was able to offer her a small smile. And before she could completely waver away, he threw himself forward and hugged her tightly. He wanted to go back to them all and hug all his friends for real. Mercedes' last motion before she wavered out completely was a return smile. Encouragement. Kurt's determination to get home grew again.

He didn't think he had ever been so glad to see the world around him start whirling and blur the colors. He wanted away from the prison, away from this reality. Any other reality had to be better than this one. Though something in his gut told him that the next one was going to be a different kind of shocker for himself. Was he ever going to land in a reality that he actually enjoyed seeing? One that would make him happy? Something told him probably not. He was battling his way out of a coma. If this was just some joy ride vacation trip, than maybe but he was in a depressing state in his world. No way would he see anything happy.

Kurt stood still as the prison reality blurred away and he tried to brace himself for where he was going to land next, something he didn't have any idea of. He was kind of worried. What would he find on the other side of the tracks? Or however you explained it here. Little did he know how very different his next self would be from all the selfs he knew, include his real self.

And that beeping got just a tad closer.

**A/N: I know, I wasn't going to update this story again until I'd done the other three first but I couldn't help myself so enjoy chapter four! Yes, I'm cruel and I really hate the character Sebastian if you couldn't tell. Nothing against the actor. He plays the role brilliantly. Just being a major Klaine shipper, I hate the character with a passion. What will Kurt discover next though? I already have that figured out. Stay tuned! Please review! They keep me writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For those of my readers who are also reading KISA (only just now realized it spells Kisa, Fruit's Basket anyone?), my fairy tale, I greatly apologize but it will have to go on hiatus for a bit. I've kind of lost muse for it and I promise, it will be finished but my ideas are jumbled and I'm not exactly sure where to take it now to move it along. Any ideas you might have will be much appreciated. It will be updated and continued, just right now, it's hit a roadblock.

That said, enjoy chapter five of PTTU. I think you'll get a kick out of this one. ;)

When the world fell once more back into place, Kurt found himself in a thankfully familiar place. But at the same time, it wasn't familiar at all. It looked vastly more feminine than he knew. Curiously, and nerves hiking tenfold, seeming to pulse with that persistent steady beeping sound, Kurt crossed the room, which had recognized somewhat as his own bedroom, and cautiously approached the closet. One had reached out and he was just about to wrap his hand around the handle to pull it open when he was startled by a sudden knocking on the door.

"Liza!" Kurt froze. He knew that voice. He'd heard it everyday of his life pretty much. It was his father. "Liza, come on, you're going to be late for school!" There was more knocking on the door. Kurt was rooted to the spot. Who the hell was Liza? Kurt didn't know anyone named Liza. And as far as he knew, his father didn't either. Certainly not someone who he was treating as though was his child. What the hell? Burt Hummel didn't have a daughter! Of course, Kurt's mother's name had been Elizabeth but she had never gone by Liza before. "Elizabeth Kirsten Hummel if you don't get you ass out of this room right now you're going to be late for school for the third time this week!"

Elizabeth _Kirsten_ Hummel? Kurt was beyond confused and now scared. Apparently this Liza was in his room. But it wasn't his room. It was her room. That would explain why his room looked even more feminine that he had it. Kurt wasn't going to lie. This whole thing was starting to frighten him a little. And apparently, Liza didn't care so much about being on time for school as he did.

That was when a realization hit him. This was Liza's room and he was standing in the middle of it and Kurt was already well aware that the people in these realities could see him and talk to him as though he was a part of them. He could hear noise in his – no Liza's – vanity area and knew that she was there. Shit. If she came into the main bedroom and saw some strange guy standing in the middle of her room, there would be trouble for both of them.

With only a few seconds of panic, Kurt flung open the closet door and hid himself inside, mindful of the fashionable skirts, dresses, and jackets hanging from the racks. Yep, this was without a doubt a girl's room. At least she seemed to have a good fashion sense and for a moment Kurt took the time to study the things, though with no light, he couldn't really check them out all that well.

"Hold your horses dad!" came a girl's voice Kurt noticed with a horrifying gulp sounded not very different from his. Only if his voice were more feminine. That was exactly what the voice he had just heard sounded like. "I'm trying to get my hair right! The curling iron went botch on me this morning!" Kurt grimaced, knowing that if he had been a girl, he would have freaked out about that too. Than he froze again.

_Oh God no_…he thought to himself as realization suddenly hit him. God, don't tell him this reality was what he thought it was. Noise filled his ears and Kurt ever so cautiously opened the closet door and peered out just as a girl who looked exactly like she could be his identical twin sister stepped into the main bedroom. She had the same fair skin and facial structure, the same slightly tall slender build, the same medium brown hair, which Kurt noticed she was spraying into place rather fiercely with a can of hairspray, the same blue-green-gray eyes. It was him to a tee…except, he was a _she_!

"This cannot be happening," he muttered under his breath, pulling the closet door closed as Liza tossed the hairspray can lazily on the bed, looking rather flustered. It appeared that she was having a bad hair day and Kurt had the sudden urge to rush out of the closet and help her fix it. But he knew letting this girl see him was going to cause problems. So he stayed in the closet until he was certain that she had left the room and even than, he didn't dare open the bedroom door until he heard footsteps far from it.

Quietly, Kurt crept toward the bedroom door and slowly pulled it open. The sound of another door opening down the hallway had him nearly shutting Liza's door again in fear but he knew that the sound would attract attention from whomever it was leaving the other room. So instead, he kept the door open that slight crack and peered out. It was Finn. He didn't look any different than the Finn Kurt knew but that didn't mean much of anything. In this reality, he could still be a useless cruel jock and not have anything to do with Glee Club. Kurt felt the weird urge to go talk to him, but he refrained from that. In fact in this reality, Kurt felt less like talking to people than he had in the last one. He didn't want people referring to him as Liza's twin and saying they didn't know she had one, something he was quite sure would happen if he were to make himself known.

Instead, he quietly shut the door again and sat down on Liza's bed, waiting. Who was going to show up to explain all this? Who was going to tell him what was really going on here? He hadn't really learned much except for it looked like there was no Kurt Elizabeth Hummel in this reality. No, instead, there was a Elizabeth Kirsten Hummel and Kurt was hoping to God that it wasn't what he was thinking. No way! He may have always considered himself an honorary girl, but he would never physically want to be one!

The teenager was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the door opening and someone entering the room with a vacuum until he heard the scream. "Who are you?" the voice shouted. It was Carole. Kurt jumped to his feet, not knowing what he should say. He couldn't exactly that he was Burt's son. He had a feeling that wouldn't fly here.

"I…uh…right…I'll just be going now." Flushing furiously, Kurt dashed passed her out the door. He ran down the stairs and out the front door of the house. Not a runner, he was starting to lose his breath and speed but he pressed on. He pressed on until he'd run out the block and another two afterward. Than, he finally stopped and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Whoa there Kurt, you okay yo?" Kurt recognized the voice without even looking up, but he did anyway. It was Artie. He sat there casually in his wheelchair, adjusting his glasses, hands gloved as usual. Good old Artie. The real Artie. Kurt wanted to hug him so bad, he was that grateful to finally see his savior of this reality. But almost immediately he felt anger flow into his veins and he straightened up. Artie cocked his head to one side, looking rather concerned.

"Do I look okay to you?" Kurt asked, surprising himself when his voice came out, flat cold. He shook his head off and sighed. "Sorry. I think I've just had the biggest shock of my life."

Artie seemed to regard him for a moment. He ticked his head, indicating for Kurt to walk with him and started wheeling himself down the street. Kurt followed, perplexed. "Biggest shock?" he said casually, raising an eyebrow. "Don't forget Kurt, you still have a long way to go if you want to get home. And there are still many, many other paths your life could take. Hell, it's not even foreseen that all your journeys will cross with a teenage you," he said. Kurt stared at him.

"Artie, I've just seen myself as a girl," he said, finally bringing out his suspicions in the open for the first time since he had been in this reality. "How can things get more shocking than that?" Artie stopped wheeling and folded his hands in his lap. A man watering his lawn looked up at them for a moment but didn't seem to find the two teenagers of interest. He went back to watering his lawn.

"You'd be surprised Kurt. And yes, you are a girl. This is one of many realities that could have transpired if you had been born female," the boy in the wheelchair said. Kurt's eyes went wide. Artie put up a hand, knowing what he was about to say. "Yes, one. You should be oddly relieved. Life for Liza Hummel is not much different than it is for you. This is probably the one reality most parallel to our own Kurt. You could have landed somewhere much more confusing." Kurt wanted to ask where, and he knew that Artie probably had ideas but he decided he didn't want the mental images those things might cause.

But the one thing that caught his attention was that this reality was a lot like his own. In a sense, that must mean that only real difference was that Kurt had been born a girl instead of a boy. "So, I'm the only real difference here?" he asked. Artie sighed and shook his head.

"No, not exactly," he said. Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to know what he was going to say but he nodded his head for the other boy to go on anyway. Artie was about to do just than when a car sped by them and Kurt had to blink to really register what he was seeing. Liza Hummel sat in the front passenger seat, apparently using the overhead mirror to apply lip gloss. And though he hadn't been able to see all that well, Kurt was quite sure the driver had been Karofsky. His mouth dropped open as Artie watched after the car. "Yeah, Karofsky's not gay, Liza's cheerleading captain, and dating him. And she skips school a lot. Other than that, well, most everything else is the same." Kurt was stunned. And then the anger refilled him.

"Oh my God, she's ruining my reputation!" he shouted, breaking out into a run once more and starting to follow the car down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. Artie turned on his wheels and sped after him.

"Kurt wait!" he shouted. A glance over his shoulder told Kurt that Artie was starting to waver. It seemed his friends' time with him was getting shorter and shorter each reality. This time though, he didn't care. He had to stop that bitch from ruining his life. "This isn't your reputation!" Artie shouted. "Don't forget! Kurt Hummel doesn't exist here! This is Liza Hummel's world! It's her reputation she's butchering!" That brought Kurt to a halt. Artie was right. There was no Kurt Hummel in this world. And without a Kurt, there was no Kurt Hummel reputation to uphold. God, how could he be so stupid?

The other boy caught up to him, flickering in and out of view as he wheeled to a stop. Kurt looked at him sadly. Artie put a hand on his arm. He watched him waver. "Just remember one thing Kurt, the real you, the one we all know and love, is way better than all these ridiculous reality Kurts. You're better than all that. So hold yourself together and come home yo," he said. A last smile flickered across Artie's face before he vanished from view completely.

Kurt felt defeated. He sighed heavily and sat down on a bench that turned out ironically to be a bus stop. He lowered his head. Artie had said words that had touched him right in his heart and his body ached for his real life and real friends even more. His determination to wake up from his coma grew in size again. He didn't want to jump realities anymore. He didn't like it. Why did going him have to be so complicated and hard? And even as the world around him began to shift and change once more, the tears started to fall.

And that beeping, got a tad louder.

**A/N: I know, I know, but I just _had_ to write a reality in which Kurt had been born a girl. I might do another like that down the line as she didn't have much in this chapter but the situation I dropped him into for the chapter kind of didn't make sense for her to be around more. Next time I write a reality with Kurt as a girl, I'll have the situation be much more viable of her continued presence! Up next…who knows? Oh that's right, I do! Stay tuned! Please review! They keep me happy and motivated!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, this chapter is really going to come as a shocker for you all, especially given my feelings for this particular character. Just remember, this is a story and alternate realities can go any which way! So this might frustrate you all, but don't hate on me k? Love you guys! Uber thanks for all the alerts and favorites and stuff and to my reviewers of course! You guys make me happy!

That beeping was now strong enough to be clearly defiant but Kurt was quite sure that he was the only one who could hear it. Not that it bothered. Given what he knew about his real situation, the longer he heard that beeping the better. If it ever went flat line, he knew he'd be in trouble. And if it did, would that mean his subconscious would be stuck in whatever reality he was in at the time? Kurt didn't want to think about that. He tried to stay positive. His determination to make it home grew and he felt strength within him. He now knew that he had to take whatever came his way like a champ.

So you could imagine his surprise when the world settled again and he found himself seated on the couch in a rather fabulous looking apartment. It was definitely something Kurt knew he would have decorated. He was starting to feel at ease. It was appearing that in this reality, Kurt was Kurt. He was the same person that he was in his reality. So really, how bad could this be? And then something rather odd happened.

Rachel came out of a room at the end of the hall. Oh dear God, what was he thinking just letting himself sit there on the couch in Rachel's apartment? That he probably helped decorate. She was fixing a shoe onto her foot and Kurt deadpanned. What did he do? If he tried to get up and hide, she would see him! He wanted to stay out of sight. He wanted to keep himself from being seen in these realities. Panic bloomed within him as she came down the hallway and then…

"Kurt? Honey, I thought you left already," Rachel said. It took all Kurt's power not to face palm himself. But what Rachel had just said, sort of made him relax a bit. He got the sudden inkling that he must be living with Rachel, like a roommate. Well, despite how annoying she could be, he could deal with that. And then he wondered, were they in New York? Artie had said that his path might not always cross with his teenage self. This was the future of one of the realities and so far it was beginning to look like it was the only one that seemed to be plausible and so far, it didn't seem to be all that bad. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked in concern, not coming closer but standing by the front door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" he asked, suddenly realizing how calm he felt. _That's right Kurt, play along. This isn't so bad._ Rachel frowned. "Rachel, what's going on? Why wouldn't I be all right?" he asked, giving her a curious look.

She sighed and placed her hand on the door. It was than that her ring finger caught his eye. A wedding ring. Rachel was married. So there was no way that Kurt was living with her, right? He wanted to ask about Finn. It was kind of odd that she hadn't even mentioned him. And why was it that she cared whether Kurt had left already or not? "You had another breakdown last night honey." Kurt raised an eyebrow. What the hell was she talking about? Breakdown about what? "Look, Kurt," she said, dropping her hand from the doorknob. "Maybe it's time you let the world know. Maybe it's time you accept yourself. You're obviously not happy in this marriage and I don't want you to be unhappy."

Kurt felt like he was going to faint. This reality was obviously not as okay as he thought. Had he heard her right? Him and Rachel? _Married_? Why? Why the hell was he married to Rachel? He was gay! And even if he wasn't, he'd never marry Rachel! Kurt was about to go off on her, asking what sick joke she was getting at when he realized that doing that would obviously show that something was wrong. She wasn't talking to the Kurt of this reality. She was talking to the subconscious of the real Kurt who was jumping realities while he lay in a coma in the real world. God that sounded weird when you wrote it all out.

"Kurt?" she asked, suddenly very scared she had touched a nerve. Kurt just looked at her. She bit lip. "Um, right. I'm going to the theater for rehearsal. Try and eat something and we'll talk about this when we both get home," she said. Kurt watched her leave the apartment and decided he never felt so happy to see her leave the room before. As soon as the door had shut, Kurt jumped up from the couch and ran down the hallway to that room that Rachel had come out of.

Dashing inside, he skidded to a halt. One have the room was not quite so neat but orderly, while the other half was organized and spic and span, a sure sign of Kurt. Creams and moisturizers and skin products neatly lined up on the vanity on the organized side of the room. The side of the bed on that side was made with out a wrinkle. A few wrinkles were rippled in the comforter on the other side. The nightstand on the organized side of the room held a picture. Kurt ran over it and picked it up. It confirmed his fears.

The photograph in the frame showed him and Rachel. He was wearing a tux and Rachel was in a wedding dress. They were both smiling. But something about the smile on Kurt's face seemed sort of forced like he was hiding something. Kurt frowned. And then he remembered what Rachel had said to him about accepting who he was. He got a really bad feeling in his stomach, a thought that he knew what that had meant. He had a feeling he knew what the difference between the Kurt in this reality and himself was but he didn't want to accept that.

Kurt dropped the picture, not caring to put it back in place. He looked around the room. It was odd that the two of them seemed to have separate everything. Like they were married just for the sake of being married. Did he actually sleep with Rachel? There were no signs in the apartment that they had children and he was quite sure that Rachel had been planning on having children.

His eyes rested on the dresser on his side of the room. Looking around like he thought that someone might catch him intruding, he walked over to it and started pulling open the drawers. It didn't look any different than any other dresser. Things were neatly folded, things that wouldn't be hung up in the closet of course. It was mostly full of undergarments and Kurt felt himself flush. The idea of Rachel seeing his underwear was embarrassing and after a moment he had to remind himself that this was a different reality. The real Rachel, his Rachel would never see his underwear. He felt solstice at that thought. But the bottom drawer, he found that there was something hidden under what seemed to be a stash of playbills and old newspaper clippings. They were…women's magazines. The kind of magazines girls used to get off on so they could look at…well, men. So he was still gay here.

"Starting to realize what this reality is really about?" asked a voice and Kurt spun around to see Quinn sitting on the bed. He flushed and shoved the magazines back in the drawer, slamming it shut. "Nothing to be embarrassed about Kurt. I'm here to help you, remember?" Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I think I'm starting to," he said reluctantly. Quinn patted the spot on the bed next to her and Kurt sighed, sitting next to the blond, former cheerleader and former Finn's girlfriend. He looked at her. "I never came out in this reality, did I?" Quinn shook her head. "But than, why does Rachel know?" He hadn't quite caught on to that fact. If there was one person that Kurt would have told and not let anyone else know, it would have been Mercedes. She was the first person Kurt had ever admitted he was gay too. So why was it Rachel was the one who knew? And why was it she was married to him?

Quinn looked at him for several long moments. "Rachel's your best friend in this reality Kurt. You don't know Mercedes. She never went to McKinley." Kurt frowned. More that was different about this place. How could Mercedes not have gone to McKinley? He realized briefly that he hadn't even seen his self in this reality but he had a feeling he didn't have to. "You told Rachel the truth but you were never confident enough to out yourself to everyone else, even though the rest of us still wouldn't have cared. We would have been your friends anyway."

"Did anyone suspect?" Kurt asked suddenly, looking at the picture he had dropped on the floor. He was starting to get the idea of what the marriage between himself and Rachel meant. How it had happened. But how could Rachel do that? Sure, she was royally annoying most of the time but she deserved to be married to someone who actually loved her. So why was she married to Kurt? What happened to the selfish Rachel who wanted Finn?

His friend shook her head. "Surprisingly no. In the beginning, Rachel did want to be with Finn. She was really no different than our Rachel." Damn that fact that they could read his thoughts. "But after we all graduated, she had a change of heart. You were further in the closet than ever before. So Rachel broke up with your stepbrother and that was when she told you that if you just wanted to go on keeping your gayness a secret, she would marry you for appearances." Kurt looked at her wide-eyed. Rachel had married him to help him keep his secret? "You wouldn't hear of it at first but than she told you that she was your best friend and this was the kind of thing a best friend did. So the two of you got married. And Finn…Finn left. He was so angry, thought you'd stolen his girl from him and betrayed the brother code or something. No one's seen or heard from him since."

There was so much to take in from this reality. Kurt sighed heavily. He knew he would never really do that to any of them, not in a million years. And he was not going to marry Rachel. Damnit, he and Blaine were going to move to New York and get married and live happily ever after. He sighed contentedly when he thought of that. Quinn smiled at him, shaking her head in a thoughtful way. He blushed and shrugged, knowing she knew what he was thinking.

But Quinn was wavering now and Kurt was thankful for the knowledge that he was going to be leaving this world soon. Quinn took his hand. "You look tired Kurt," she said as she flickered in and out. "I'm sure fighting to come home is wearing you out, but please don't give up yet." She smiled at him. Kurt looked determined and found himself surprised when Quinn helped him lie down on the bed. With a blown kiss, she wavered away and was gone. He had never seen her be so…well, sisterly? Was that the right word?

He lay there staring up at the ceiling and watching as it began to blur out of focus. He was finally going to leave this and he couldn't imagine ever not being out. How could he have not had courage in this reality? Wait, did that mean he didn't know Blaine here? Probably. Without him being an out gay male, he never would have had the premise to go spy on the Warblers. Hell, the boys probably hadn't had even had to do girls songs. He didn't want to think about that anymore.

Slowly, Kurt allowed his eyes to shut. He needed to take a break from all this. Let this Kurt go on living a lie and being married to Rachel. God, he hated himself here. He had never seen a Kurt that was uglier! Sleep overtook him and the world of spinning realities whisked him away and he certainly wasn't even thinking of what to expect where he was going to end up next.

And that beeping got a tad louder.

**A/N: Surprise! I just thought that it would be plausible that he would end up in a reality he'd never had the guts to out himself. And making him married to Rachel was just to make it a bigger shock! Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'd like to know what you think! Next up, best skip the chapter if graphic violence isn't your forte. Won't make much a difference if you decide not to read it. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG! I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy lately! Due to that though, I forgot my original idea for this chapter so I've come up with a new one. If there's any violence here, it won't be graphic like I mentioned at the end of chapter six but there might be some in the next one! Enjoy! Oh and if you haven't yet, please please please go check out Homesteads & Front Lines. It's a fic I'm co-writing with my friend franticwritergirl. It's on her account so look her up! Thanks guys!

It seemed that sleep was not an option for the moment everything fell back into place for Kurt, he was woken with a start! Loud music and screaming blasted his eardrums and he opened his eyes to find he was lying on the floor of some nightclub or concert arena or something. How people were managing not to step on him was a bit of a surprise. Clamping his hands down over his ears, he struggled to his feet. He didn't bother listening for that beeping because he was quite sure that he wasn't going to hear it. Not over this loud noise anyway. It sounded like he was at some sort of rock concert. What the hell? Kurt immediately did not approve.

"How you all doing Orlando?" shouted a voice that Kurt recognized as his own. Oh good God. He was a rock star in this reality? In the literal sense? The teenager wasn't sure he wanted to look up at the stage but he forced himself anyway and decided that if it was possible for him to faint in his subconscious, he would have done so right than and there.

The Kurt he was looking at was undoubtedly the most different version of himself he had ever seen. His hair was styled in a tall spiky Mohawk and dyed bright pink. He had a nose ring, several piercings in his ears, an eyebrow piercing, and a lip ring. And he was willing to bet his tongue was pierced too. A spiked collar was around his neck. He was wearing a black graphic long-sleeved t-shirt and black baggy jeans. A studded belt was looped around his waist – a fact Kurt was surprised he could see, given the electric guitar he was holding – and on his feet looked like combat boots. His hands were covered with rings and he had leather wristbands around each wrist. The glimmer of a tattoo creeped up the side of his neck.

If that wasn't bad enough, he noted another guitar player, who was obviously Puck. His hair was the same as he'd always known it except for the fact that it was dyed blue. He had the same piercings as Kurt, along with a stud in his nose instead of the ring that Kurt had. He wore dog tags around his neck and a fishnet shirt. People in front of Kurt blocked his view of Puck from the waist down. On the other side of the stage, there was Finn, sitting at the drums. Kurt's eyes widened more. Finn's head was shaved in a buzz cut fashion and the little stubbles of hair were bleached blonde. He only had the lip ring and few piercings in his ears. He too wore a spiked collar. But he had on one of those jean cut off vests. Kurt couldn't tell what his shirt looked like and due to the drum set, he couldn't see below his waist either.

This was absolutely frightening. Apparently, he, Puck, and Finn had formed a band in this reality. Oh good grief. He didn't like this. Not one bit. He heard the crowd scream bloody murder and watched himself fix the microphone in front of him. The rocker Kurt gripped it with both hands and leaned over to speak in it. "This next song isn't a rock song. It isn't even my song. It was originally done by the artist known as Pink. I want to dedicate it to the man who used to sing it to me all the time to keep me going through high school." At this he paused and gestured to the front row with one hand. Kurt turned to look and almost fainted yet again. Blaine was standing there. He looked every bit the rocker that Kurt did, with one very drastic difference. He had a shaved head. Kurt made a note that when he got home he was _never_ going to let Blaine go near his head with a razor. "My boyfriend, Blaine," rocker Kurt finished.

Kurt had already figured out what song rocker Kurt was talking about so it didn't surprise him when he started singing _Perfect_ by Pink. The teenager swallowed. How old was he here? He was obviously out of high school. A bridge in the music broke and he watched rocker Kurt down some water from a bottle and jump right back into the song. Kurt clamped his hands over his ears again. It didn't sound the same. His voice now had some weird raspy rock edge to it and Kurt decided he didn't like it. Much like he didn't like what Blaine looked like with a shaved head. Blaine bald was not a flattering image at all.

Wrinkling his nose, Kurt turned and started pushing his way through the crowd until he came up to a bar. The barman looked at him and glanced at the Kurt on stage. Kurt frowned. "I swear, if you tell me I look related to him I'll punch your face in," he said in a cold voice. The barman looked taken aback and startled. He grabbed a rag and started wiping at the bar vigorously. Kurt slid onto a stool, knowing that since the barman was somewhat scared of him now, he wouldn't protest that he was not old enough to sit at the bar.

He didn't, thankfully. He eyed Kurt for a few moments before clearing his throat. "So, can I get you anything buddy?" he asked. Kurt glared at him and the barman gulped. "Can I get you anything?" he tried again, dropping the buddy part and attempting to smile apologetically. Kurt nearly grimaced. The barman had crooked dirty teeth and he was starting to feel sick. Could he subconscious actually release the contents of his stomach? Wait, what contents? It was then that Kurt realized he hadn't eaten or drunk anything this whole trip through the parallel worlds of life. He didn't feel hungry or thirsty. Finally, he just shook his head.

The barman looked relieved and turned to the next customer. Kurt found odd interest suddenly in an empty glass that had been left on the bar. He stuck a finger in it and started twirling it around and around on the smooth wood of the bar top. He lie his head on his free arm and just focused his gaze on the glass, trying to tune out the loud music and screaming, a fact that was proving impossible.

His thoughts drifted to everything he had seen and learned so far. He wondered if it would be a good idea to tell everyone all of this when he woke up. But then he thought that he wouldn't. Wouldn't that make him seem a bit crazy in the head? Furthermore, there was no telling whether or not he would actually remember all this when he woke up. He found himself wondering how much time had passed in the real world since he had started on this journey. Was his subconscious only experiencing millimeters of real world time or was each reality the length of a day or a week or something in the real world? Would his friends have the answer?

"We do, but I'm afraid we can't tell you that Kurt," said a voice. Kurt's head popped up and he turned to see Puck sitting on the stool next to him. His Puck. The teenager had never been so grateful to see the other boy. "We're not allowed to tell you that. It could effect your subconscious and that could mess with your fight." Kurt wondered if that meant the truth was bad. He wasn't really surprised that Puck had turned up in this reality. He swallowed hard and turned his eyes on the stage, turning in his seat to see it better. Puck followed his gaze.

"I look hideous here," Kurt said. To his surprise, Puck chuckled. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking back at his friend. Puck leaned his head against his hand grinned at him for a moment, not saying anything. "Noah Puckerman, out with it, right now!" Kurt went on sternly.

Puck smiled. "Oh Kurt, you don't know how much I've missed that bitch attitude of yours. Be nice to have again at home," he said. Kurt smirked at him and playfully shoved him in the shoulder, snapping his fingers. A clear indication that Puck needed to hurry the hell up and explain what the heck was going on here. "You've always been rockerish in this reality. You, me, and Finn were so into rock and we formed a band in high school. You are gay here, as you've already figured out. But you met Blaine when he came to one of our gigs. Nobody fucked with you in high school man. You were a real butch gay. Got into a lot a fights." Kurt had to admit, he would have loved to at least have that part be real to him. The nobody messing with him thing.

Both of them fell silent for a moment and Kurt sighed, running a hand over his face. "The more I see, the happier I am with the real me," he said. Puck put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Kurt turned to look at him. "Though I wouldn't mind not being messed with at school." Rocker Kurt had started jamming to some new song, clearly rock and something that he had obviously written himself. "But I like who I am and I just want to go home. I really do."

The other was already starting to flicker but Kurt felt he could get a few more moments out of him at least. "I know you want to go home. And I'm glad you like the real you. I know I picked on you all the time but now, you're my boy Kurt. I wouldn't have you any other way and I will protect you until the day I die if I have to." Kurt couldn't help but smile at that and he wanted to cry. He was at a loss for words. "You're welcome," Puck said with a light smile, knowing that Kurt had a thank you in his mind. "Keep fighting because, you still have a ways before you make it home. But when you get there, we'll all be waiting and than you can say thank you for real," he said.

Kurt wasn't going to lie. He had never heard Puck sound so well, genuine before. It wasn't like him to speak this way and he hadn't even known that Puck really cared that honestly. He had a weird feeling that when he woke up though, Puck would be too stubborn to admit it. In a fleeting moment, Kurt through himself into the other's arms, which surprised Puck, but he hugged him back as he continued to waver and flicker, his being becoming transparent as he was dissolving out of the reality. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed the barman looking at him funny. He remembered than that he was the only one who could see Puck so to the creepy man it would look like he was hugging air. He pulled away and blinked his eyes, trying to free them of the tears that had sprouted.

Puck gave him one last grin and a salute before he disappeared completed and Kurt took a breath. The more of his friends he saw briefly in each reality, the more he just wanted to open his eyes and see them for real. Again, his determination to get home grew stronger. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. The reality was starting to whirl again. He was going somewhere else now. He was happy. Every single jump seemed to bring him one step closer to going home again.

"You alright?" asked the barman and Kurt had one fleeting look at the man as the scene blurred. He nodded his head and held his breath. Wherever he was going to end up next, he needed to be brave. It could be better. It could be worse. But all of it would be bad and stuff he didn't like. He knew that now. It was meant for him to learn to accept himself that much more. The music was dying out now as the reality whisked away, throwing him back into the swivel of the jump.

And that beeping got a tad louder.

**A/N: Ta da! Rocker Kurt! Lol! Sorry, this idea has been in my head for a few days now and I figured that since I didn't remember my original idea for this chapter, I would use it. I think I know what the graphic violence was going to entail so I'll use that next chapter! And don't be shy to drop me reality suggestions you might like to see! I'd definitely take any of them into consideration. My brain still has to cook up several. At least one for every member of ND. Anyway, reviews are love! So please drop me a review!**


End file.
